Make Out With A Girl Day!
by Courtlynn D
Summary: Why is Willow making up holidays to get to kiss her best friend? B/W, Eventual W/T. I'm calling it AU cuz I ignore The Riley Factor the whole time.
1. Make Out With a Girl Day

**A/N: Okay so I had this horrible idea of Willow coming out to Buffy in crackfic kinda way. Well....this is what came out...It's really wierd cuz B/W shouldn't exist ever! Well I kinda had fun making this. It was my first time writing an intense make out scene so sorry if that is lacking at all. Oh! And I'm looking for a Beta Reader so if you like reading about femmeslash, then you'd like being my Beta.  
**

**

* * *

**

It's a lovely spring day on the Sunnydale College campus. The sun is shining, birds are singing, and, a certain redhead is going absoluetely bonkers.

"Buffy!" Willow looked kind of insane and nervous as she cheerfully yelled to Buffy in their dorm room, "It's Make Out With a Girl Day! Do you wanna make out with me?!?" Willow's eye twitches slightly.

"Err..." Buffy slowly edges her way to the door. "When did March 4th become Make Out With a Girl Day?

"Oh, about three seconds ago!" Willow chirps, getting off her bed and making her way over to Buffy.

"AH! NO! Willow! Are you senile?! You can't make out with me! You and I don't swing that way, remember?" Buffy looked desperate to get Willow to stop the madness.

Willow suddenly gets very quiet, "Do you remember when I said that Make Out With a Girl Day started about three seconds ago?"

"Well, duh. You actually said it about 10 seconds ago."

Ignoring Buffy's correction Willow states very loudly, "Well that was the same time I stopped playing for your team!" A proud smile spreads across Willow's face.

Disbelief marring the slayer's face she manages to say, "Well...that's great Will. You still can't make out with me though. I'm still rooting for the boys."

"Oh come on Buff," Willow seductively murmurs, advancing toward Buffy, backing her into a corner of their dorm room, "What's one little kiss going to do to you?"

"Will! You are really starting to freak me out! Have you been possessed by some demon or something?" Buffy was definitely uncomfortable but, to her surprise, was also slightly turned on by Willow's unexpected audacity.

"No. No demons," Willow whispers, about three centimeters separate Buffyís and Willow's lips, "Just passion." The redhead closes the gap between them, pressing her soft lips against the blonde's with a gentle force.

An intoxicating warmth spreads down Buffy's body as she closes her eyes; An arm almost unconsciously snakes itself around Willow's waist. Pressing up against the slayer, Willow deepens the kiss, raking her tongue across Buffy's bottom lip. The blonde responds willingly, enjoying the moment way too much, letting their tongues dance with each other a passionate embrace.

After a few minutes have past, Willow pulls away from their kiss. Keeping her eyes closed, Buffy lets out a reluctant whimper at the movement but keeps her distance. Willow smiles slightly at this and whispers Buffy's ear, "Happy Make Out With a Girl Day." Before crashing their lips together once more.

* * *

**A/N: So Willow was a lot OOC. I know! It's blatently obvious that she is not herself!......heheh...."Passion", wtf?....Lolz, I'm insane....Please review and you will get mucho cookies from me!**


	2. Earlier in the Day

**A/N: So I've had this prequel in my head ever since Howard Russell and Jenny (psychobabe8) ****suggested that I should figure out why Willow went totally "gaga" for Buffy. Well here's your answer! Oh, and Italics mean she's thinking...I mean, besides the first line cuz that's just setting the time frame and now I'm babbling....okay I'm done! Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

_3 Hours Earlier..._

Ever since Willow was young, she thought if she ever needed a question answered, she could look in a book and she'd find it just like that. As the years passed she started replacing books with the wonders of the computer, but her philosophy on learning never really changed.

So when Willow found a question that couldn't be directly answered from a book, she knew she'd have to think outside the box.

"Okay..." the Redheaded witch mumbles, "...okay...I'm going to need a new approach to this. Argh! Why are my feelings so confusing!?"

Ever since she became friends with a certain blonde haired witch, Willow's thoughts and dreams had gone from innocent, to downright crazy.

Willow mumbles frustratingly under her breath, "First, I start dreaming about her all the time. Then, I keep worrying about what am I going to wear when I go see her. But now, I'm thinking things about her I know I should never be thinking!! What is happening to me??" Willow lets out another sigh of frustration, "And now, here I am, searching to find some sort of spell to help me out with all this, and it's going nowhere!"

After a good hours worth of rifling through ancient spell books, Willow finally finds the book that comes close to helping her.

"Oh, that's interesting..." Willow mutters to herself as she reads the text aloud, "'To reveal your unknown, inner intentions, simply make a circle with the leaves of chime and surrey and chant these words three times: Killehmeh crateroff dinahbey. Only then will answers inside yourself that you most desperately seek will form as your main thoughts.'.....Oh, this is absolutely perfect!"

Like a chicken with its head cut off, Willow makes a mad dash to find her chime and surrey leaves and runs off into the small tool shed near her dorm to cast the spell.

Sitting down, Willow takes inventory of her spell items one last time, "Chime leaves? Check! Surrey leaves? Double check! Are they out in a circle?" Willow looks around herself for a second, "Check-a-palooza! Alight! Time for some spellin'!"

Meditating for just a few seconds to find her focus, the young witch slowly chants the magic words to start the spell.

"Killehmeh...crateroff...dinahbey...Killehmeh...crateroff...dinahbey...Killehmeh...crateroff...dinahbey!"

Suddenly, a ring of light rises up from the leaves surrounding Willow, closing around her quickly. This effect only lasts for a second though, and fades away like smoke.

Stunned, Willow cautiously stands upward, trying to sense any difference that could have taken place.

_"I sure feel alright...nothing hurts and I don't have a headache...I guess the spell was a flop. Oh well, I better get back to my dorm. Maybe I'll talk to Buff-"_

As soon as Willow thought of the image of her dear friend, she instantly knew that the spell had worked. Suddenly, Willow's head was filled with memories of her friend, but in an entirely new light. Her mind's eye concentrated on the blonde's voluptuous curves, her gorgeous blond hair that cascaded down her muscular back, and those mysterious, sexy brown eyes that could make any man (or woman in Willow's case) fall to their knees.

Almost giddily Willow had only one sentence that she could form in her head:

_"I have to have her."_

Before you could say "What the Goddess is going on here?" Willow was out of the shed and already halfway to the dorm room, running on what seemed like instinct alone.

While she was walking to her room, other thoughts floated through her conscious as well, besides well thought out plans on how to get Buffy to kiss her.

_"So this is the deep dark secret that I have been hiding from myself? That I really, really like women? Well...that really isn't so bad, I guess."_ Willow silenced herself as she tried to remember the number to her dorm, it was proving difficult to concentrate with all these charged up thoughts flying through her brain. _"Um, was it 431 or 341? Arrrgh! I'll just check both rooms!"_

Half running, Willow finally made it to her destination and now stood outside the door, hand already on the handle. Now all she needed to do was choose the best plan on getting Buffy.

_"Hmmm...what about just telling her I'm gay? Eh, too straightforward...well, how about making up a gay day or somethi-OR MAKE UP A KISSING GIRLS DAY!! OH MY GOD I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO!"_

Twitching with excitement, she redhead couldn't contain herself any longer and burst through the door.

Scanning the room, Willow instantly found the girl she had been craving for.

"Buffy! It's Make Out With a Girl Day! Do you wanna make out with me?!?"

One last thought entered Willow's head before she completely fell under her self-made spell:

_"Oh, this is gonna be soooooo good! Heh heh, alllllright!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: If you didn't get the very last sentence, I was making a Family Guy reference. If you don't know what Family Guy is...well I just have nothing to say to you people!! So this chapter was the before, and now I'm going to write what happened after Willow and Buffy had their little "moment". It's hopefully going to be pretty funny. REVIEWS MAKE ME A HAPPY PERSON!! :)  
**


	3. After the Sexy Times

A/N: So last chapter was the Before, this chapter is the After. Enjoy!

* * *

Xander Harris was a very simple man. Despite having demons and vampires thrown at him every Tuesday, Xander's ability to handle certain situations has remained limited. So when Xander walked in to find his two best friends, Willow and Buffy, going at it like a couple of horny teens, Xander's mind literally fried.

"Sweet merciful Zeus! What the heck is going on here?!"

Hearing Xander, Buffy pulls from Willow and gives her male friend a sheepish look. Willow doesn't even respond at all. Rather, she simply moves her "assault" from Buffy's lips to her neck.

"Uh, hey Xander..." The blonde manages to squeak out, "W-What're you doing here?" Buffy bites her lip, suppressing a moan as Willow nibbles on a sensitive bit of Buffy's flesh.

"Well I _was_ here to visit my favorite girls, but obviously you've become each other's faves since I've been gone. I'll just go."

"No, wait! Don't leave!" Buffy, pushes Willow off more forcibly and runs to grab Xander's arm. "I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what got into us. Will just kinda walked in and was being uncharacteristically sexy by shoving me into a wall-"

"GAH! Please, for the love all that is good and pure, do _not _finish that sentence! Willow's like a sister to me and I don't want to get sexy thoughts for you two that way."

Finally Willow notices Xander for the first time. "Oh hey Xand!" She looks at him, as if expecting something. A moment of silence happens. Willow looks confused at first, then shrugs and starts edging her way back to Buffy.

Fed up with Willow's weirdness, Xander steps in Willow's path. Concerned he asks, "What has gotten into you Willster? Last time I checked, you weren't obsessively diggin' the ladies, not I have a problem with it or anything."

"Oh, right. I guess it all started with this spell-"

"You did a spell to make you gay?!" Buffy cried.

"No, silly! I did it because I was having this confusing thoughts about...someone, and so I did a spell to help figure myself out."

"...And then it turned you gay?" Xander asks.

Willow thinks for a minute before replying, "Well...I guess I am. I'm pretty sure that's what the confusion was all about...I remember, after the spell, not feeling weird at all...until I started thinking about Buffy..." A mischievous smile creeps onto Willow's face, "..and now I'm done talking!" suddenly Willow shoves Xander out of the way and launches herself once more onto Buffy's lips.

Nonplussed, Buffy pushes Willow back again and keeps her at arms length and looks at the redhead pointedly, "Listen, Will, you _are_ becoming a little too woman-crazy. The spell must've gone wrong somewhere. We need a counterspell to get you thinking straight...Well, straight-_er_, at least." Buffy's smiles a tiny bit, "So where's the witchy stuff you used?"

"It's in a shed by the Parkersans building. I'll go show you!"

"Wait a minute, Willow." Xander interrupts, "I don't think its so wise to let you loose in your condition. There are _thousands_ of girls outside!"

Willow's eyes light up at the thought, "I don't see the problem with that. Let's go!!"

Buffy holds tightly onto Willow's arms, not letting her budge a bit. "You're not going anywhere Ms. Hyper-and-Horny! Xander's right, I can barely trust you in this room, much less outside. We're just going to have to restrain you till we get back. Xander, there's some rope in the top drawer of my dresser."

Xander raises an eyebrow suspiciously at the blonde. "It's Slayer equipment!" cries Buffy, "God, I'm not _that_ kinky!"

After the two tied Willow snuggly in her office chair, they quickly made their leave to the shed. It took them a long 15 minutes to find the small shed, and then another 5 minutes to clean up all the junk.

After another awkward silence, Xander quips, "So...you and Willow...are you guys like, 'a thing' now?"

"Huh? Oh, no way. I mean, being gay isn't a bad thing, but I'm totally positive that was just a one time thing. I was just caught up in the moment and-"

"Did you lock the door when we left the dorm?"

"What? Uh, I don't think I did. We haven't been gone too long, right?"

Xander stares off into space, thinking. "But what if someone walks in there? A girl perhaps?"

"Puh-lease, the only people that walk in our dorm are me, Will, and some of the guys in The Initiative."

"But what about Willow's wicca friends? They're women right? They'll walk right in and untie Willow and then..."

Buffy's eyes go wide, "Oh no."

"Oh yes! We need to leave _now_!" The two Scoobies scramble to grab the rest of the spell ingredients, and make a mad dash to Buffy's dorm, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

**A/N:** So I'm pretty sure the next chapter is it, but it may quite possibly be two more. Please review because I _really_ don't know what I'm doing....At all...OH! And if you are wondering why Willow was looking at Xander all weird at first, that was because she thought she'd be instantly into him. Like the spell made her attracted to everyone. Fortunately, that wasn't the case. ;)


End file.
